The 97th floor
by TwilightWriterxoxo
Summary: This is a one-shot in honor of 9/11/01. The day the World Trade Center – NYC – was crashed into by terrorists. To any of your relatives, family members or friends that have passed in that terrible act, God Bless you and R.I.P.


The 97th floor

Summary: This is a one-shot in honor of 9/11/01. The day the World Trade Center – NYC – was crashed into by terrorists. To any of your relatives, family members or friends that have passed in that terrible act, God Bless you and R.I.P.

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer

BPOV

The 97th floor

I made some copies silently and saw Edward brought me a coffee this morning.

"Hi." I smiled softly.

"Hello." He chuckled giving me a little peck on the lips. Edward and I had been dating for four years and still going strong.

"I think Larry's going to be late, can you head to his office?" Edward murmured.

"Yeah. What for?" I asked curiously taking my copies and walking with Edward.

"Um, just for this file I need. Under Witchburn." He smiled and I walked towards Larry's office. As I let my finger brush my the light switch I noticed something about Larry's office. It was a total mess! File's everywhere, about six telephones and half eaten cheesy beef burrito from Taco Bell. I chuckled and jumped when I heard a shrill scream. I quickly scrambled around the room searching for the file and ran out in the hallway to see Lacy, a girl that works with me – screaming her lungs out.

"Lacy, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"A plane!" she sobbed. I ran over to her, forgetting the file and hugged her.

"What plane?" I whispered.

"A plane! A plane." She whispered. I looked out the window nearest to us and saw what she meant. A plane was heading straight for the building.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered and my eyes welled up.

"I have to go find Edward." I whispered sadly, my eyes liquid.

"Please don't leave me!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Lacy. I have to be with Edward." I murmured, my voice full of remorse. I towards his office and knocked. Nothing happened. I started banging, continuously on the doors when it finally opened it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he murmured softly and took my hand. I started crying and he kissed my hair.

"A plane. A plane is going to crash right into the building." I whispered. That's when I heard the crash. The floor went lopsided and a fire began to encircle the halls. We quickly exited and noticed it was loud. People were screaming and shouting, people were dying and suffering and other people were trying to call their loved ones.

"Edward." I whispered quietly sobbing.

"No. I won't let it happen." He murmured.

"We can't do anything, Edward. Were on one of the higher floors." I whispered quietly.

"No." he whispered encircling me in a hug. The floor started to go even more lopsided and I lost my balance.

"Edward!!" I screamed as I fell down and held onto what was left of the floor board.

"Bella!" he shouted and followed me. He fell off though and landed on the floor below us, the 97th floor.

"Let go. I promise I'll catch you." He whispered. I nodded biting back my tongue so I didn't scream and let go. I fell right into his arms and the fire was getting worse.

"Bella, were going to be fine. Okay, I promise." He whispered quietly.

"Okay." I murmured as we looked for an exit.

"There's no exit." I sighed when we couldn't find one after fourteen minutes.

"It's okay, we'll make it out alive." He murmured smiling sadly. The reason he smiled sadly was because he knew we wouldn't. I held onto his arm as the floor began to shake and collapse beneath us. He pulled me close and we walked through the whole 97th floor basically, hoping desperately that we would find an exit. Well guess what? We didn't. After about our 2nd hour of traveling around the floor Edward collapsed in the little room.

"Edward." I whispered shaking him gingerly.

"Bella, I'm not going to make it." He murmured quietly.

"Edward no! Your going to make it!" I shouted quietly tears pouring down my cheeks.

"I – I – can't." he mumbled.

"Edward! Speak to me." I whispered.

"Wait -." He whispered and fiddled around his pocket. He pulled out a small blue Tiffany's box and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered. Tears were pouring down my face freely now.

"Yes." I whispered and took the ring on my hand.

"I love you." He croaked before his eyes shut peacefully. I sobbed and started to have trouble breathing. I looked everywhere for an exit but still didn't find one. I ventured off to an abandoned office and found some small door. I got on my knees and crawled through it. Somehow, just somehow when it ended I was on the first floor. It was certainly a miracle.

68 Years Later –

Today was the anniversary of his death. I was now 102, 68 years older then I was that day. I was 24. I smiled at our picture on my nightstand and glanced at my ring, a tear escaped and I smiled sadly.

"I love you, my Edward." I whispered quietly before I let my death take over and died peacefully and happily. That day, 68 years ago it all happened. Edward proposed, he died, I said yes… All on the 97th floor.

**The End.**

**A/AN: I'd just like to say that I have a special place in my heart for all those that suffered that day. Even those who suffered from lost of relatives, friends, and family. I love you all and may God Bless all who have died and R.I.P.**


End file.
